


Just Trust Me

by Wordsyoucantaste



Series: Struck By Lightening [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rated for 2nd chapter, seriously, they are just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsyoucantaste/pseuds/Wordsyoucantaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick is forced to listen to his best friend ramble about his many conquests, Dick admits that he has no experience when it comes to that stuff. So Wally decides that if he gives Dick his first kiss, quick and simple, it'll give his buddy the confidence he needs to go after the girl of his dreams. Too bad that his plans didn't go the way he expected. </p><p>Rated Explicit for Second Chapter, First Chapter is Mature. Sexual Content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some BirdFlash.  
> Dick is 15 in this, close to being 16. Other ages aren't specified, but this was written with the intent of Wally being only about a year old.  
> First Chapter is fluffy lemonade, the second chapter gets a bit more lemony (and by a bit, I mean a lot).

Cheeks stained red, Dick held his legs up to his chest, pushing his nose into the crook of his pressed together knees, hiding his shame. He'd literally rather be  _anywhere_ but here. Here, where his two best friends seemed to be trading off stories of their conquests, constantly one upping each other.  _Why don't you just whip them out and measure already_ Dick thought sourly. This was not what he had in mind when he invited the two of them over for movie night. He figured they'd put on some bad but funny action movie, eat several bags of popcorn and few pies of pizza, munch some more on some candy Dick had taken the pleasure of stashing away, and maybe talk about girls a little. Instead, what he got was detailed depictions of the many ways Roy Harper had finger fucked the hot blonde in his Spanish class. And if that wasn't enough, leave it to The Wall-Man to enjoy expressing vivid details about how warm and  _tight_ his last date was. 

"Can we seriously not?" Dick let out, knowing his words would fall and ne'er be heard over the clammoring of who was the better lover. 

"Shit, dude. I'm jealous. That McKenzie girl is pretty-"

"Hot? Yeah. It was awesome. I'd say wish ya coulda been there, but..." Wally's eyes twinkled with delight as Roy felt defeat. And Dick, well, Dick didn't have it in him to admit that Wally tended to exagerate his stories a bit. All the same, Wally was charming and attractive and grew into his own over the years, and he never once out right lied about being with a girl (it just wasn't his style), but the heated stares and sultry saunters that he enjoyed bragging about were more like slight glances and nervous shuffling. The last thing Dick wanted to admit as Wally's official wing-man was that Wally was kind of a bullshitter. Reason being, he simply didn't want to drag this conversation out any longer than it already had. By this point, the hero of the movie they were (not) watching was on his final quest to save the girl. 

"Are we done yet?" Dick whined under his breath. Roy heard him, actually heard him this time and turned to find a very flustered Robin hiding behind his overly-flexable legs. 

"You alright there, Boy Wonder?" Roy cooed out. Dick faked a grin and nodded. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to watch the movie is all..." Lie. Blatant obvious lie. Everyone knew it too. Only, Wally seemed dumb enough to admit he caught the young hero. 

"Bull shit, you're just upset because you've got no stories of your own to share."

"That's not true!" Dick deffended like a little kid afraid to admit that he was scared of the dark. 

"Yeah, come on Wal, Dick's got the hots for that smoking red head in those yellow go go boots." Roy wiggled his eyebrows and Dick flushed harder. His attraction towards Babs was a touchy subject. Dick was only a Sophomore, Babs just graduated, he didn't have a shot in hell. 

"Oh yeah, how is everything on the Batgirl front?"

Dick glared at Wally for even asking that question as though he didn't already know the answer. Wally knew everything. Well, mostly everything. "What do you think, Kid Asshole?"

"Yikes, someone needs to get laid." Wally pinched off. This time, Roy stepped in to deffend.

"Come on, man, He's only 15. Give him a break. Not all of us are sluts like you." Roy's smile was broken when a pillow flew into his face, knocking him back with enough force to make him grumble some obscenity under his breath.

"Like you're any better?"

"Just stop." Dick called out. "First it's who's fucked more girls, and now it's a battle of who's less of a man-whore? Get over it. It's seriously not a big deal, lets just stop talking about it."

Both boys settled into their spots, Wally finding his new home against the large pillow leaning against Dick's side. As much as Dick wanted to beat the living shit out of his best friend for making him look like an ass, he secretly enjoyed how Wally could go from total douchebag to cuddly kitten in 0.3 seconds. And while many people made notions to question both boys' sexuality over their mututal love for subtle couch cuddles, both Dick and Wally knew that it was this odd sort of affection they developed for each other since they were kids. They did this often when they were just little ones watching Disney movies while the League held meetings, leaving boh Barry Allen and Bruce Wayne to enlist the tv in the living area as the babysitter of their two sidekicks. But now, as respective teenagers, they didn't mind a little cuddle here and there. Dick especially didn't mind it considering he was almost always freezinf and well, the joys of having a speedster as a best friend meant constant easy access to warmth. Even now, with a large and very plump pillow under Wally's head and against Dick's ribs, he could feel the heat of the older boy next to him. And honestly, he didn't care that people craked jokes about the two of them being gay. He knew the truth and that's all he cared about it. Well, he knew the truth and apparently, so did Batgirl, who made a consistent point to call his futile efforts to flirt with her "oh so cute!", much to his own dismay. 

"You two never grew out of that." Roy commented as though his mind had followed the same track as Dick's. Wally laughed and shrugged and Dick simply smiled. "It's cute."

"Ha. Ha." Wally chewed off, reaching for more popcorn. 

"Nah, I'm serious." And Roy truly was serious. No jokes, no hidden inuendos. "I'm not jabbing at your sexual preferences, I'm just saying it's cute that after, what, close to ten year? You two still curl up like two little kids." Roy found himself envious of that relationship. genuinely envious too. He wished he had a cuddle buddy like Wally. Unfortunately, after some awkward puberty and Roy's unnerving concern for his sexuality when he was only 13, cuddling next to Wally seemed weird. Never mind that around that same time Roy had taken it upon himself to liberally kiss Wally like it was nothing, confusing the then 12 year old to no avail, nearly ruining the friendship they began to develope. Still, Roy found that he wanted his own Wally. And perhaps not a friend either, but a girlfriend. Someone he can kiss and cuddle and call petnames and dote upon. Roy shrugged to himself, pushing the thoughts to the side, knowing that he'll find that girl one day.  _Find her and marry her_ he thought.

Wally did his best to ignore Roy's offhanded comments. He loved curling up near Dick, Dick was home to him, the smell that lingered around him, the way he inhaled and exhaled. Most would say that Wally's love for huddling up near the younger teen would only prove that Wally had romantic feelings for him. But that wasn't it. Dick was his rock. The place he could come home to, unload all of his fears and worries and face no judgment. Dick was like family. And Wally needed family. God knows he couldn't do anything right in his parent's eyes (and that was to assume that they were looking in the first place, and not consumed by their hatred for each other). And while Wally found solice under his Uncle and Aunt's roof, he found just as much comfort in Dick Grayson's poorly constructed jokes and warm smile. Still, he didn't like being judged for his devotion to Robin, least of all from Roy freaking Harper, the boy who wore a mask both on and off the feild. 

The movie came to an end and Dick was still silent as Roy stood up and stretched, claiming that if he didn't make it home by a certain hour, he'd be in trouble for not crashing on the Wayne couch and there'd be hell to pay if he woke up Ollie in the middle of the night because he lingered. The boy's sluggishly bid their farewells, and Dick reached over to grab the remote, scrolling through a list of more boring movies they had both seen several times. "Any ideas?"

Wally knew Dick and knew that he was trying to find a movie to ignore what had happened earlier. He messed up pretty bad, engaging in such a conversation with Roy and then turning the whole thing around on Dick by reminding him that he had been less than lucky in the girls department. He decided to try and make up a bit with a genuine apology. "I'm the luckiest kid, ya know."

"Yeah, how so?" Dick let out offhandedly, still scrolling. 

"I have a best friend who's still willing to hang out with me even after I've been a total prick to him." Wally flipped so that he lay on his stomach, his shirt tugging up a bit as he rested his chin on their shared pillow. Dick looked down to find a sheepish smile on Wally's freckled face. "Did I mention I'm sorry?"

"Might of. Then again, you wouldn't have to apologize if you just stopped to think before you mouthed off." Wally knew what Dick meant by that; if Wally just stopped to realize that Dick's experience sexually was nearing the negatives, he could have avoided ruining a whole evening that was  _planned_ by aforementioned victim of his motor mouth.

"I know. I just forget, you know? You're always so charming and nice and to be honest, I think everyone on the team loves you more anyway."

"Possibly, I guess. But I'm not Robin at GA. I'm Dick Grayson, the awkward adopted kid of Bruce Wayne who took pity on me, an orphaned circus freak."

"Dude, who the hell calls you circus freak? I mean, you're a fucking acrobat, that shit is so fucking cool." Wally's eyes lit up and Dick felt the glow of his praise. In his masked career, Dick's accomplishments were shinning and bright. But as a normal teenage boy, it was considered weird to be more flexible than the whole entire cheerleading squad combined. 

"Yeah, well, being a male 'gymnast' doesnt exactly scream heartbreaker." Dick mused. 

"So? Ignore them then, find yourself someone who thinks that pulling your foot behind your head is hot!" Dick wanted to smack Wally just at the idea of it. Instead, he quirked an eyebrow up with a lopsided grin.

"I did. But being 19 and dating a 15 year old is frowned upon in most societies, JLA or otherwise." Dick cut out, sighing. "You know, I wouldn't even be half as irritated about all of it as I am if someone just... I don't know..."

"Made a move on you?"

"Yeah." Dick began to laugh. It was a horrible thought. Dick's problems nested within the concept that he wanted a girlfriend, not a one night stand. Call him cliche, but Dick always thought his first time would be with someone that he loved. He wasn't about to find the first girl who thought he was attractive and bed her. Still, the idea of fooling around a little was tempting. "I don't know, I mean, I just feel dumb that I've never even really  _kissed_ someone before, ya know? Like how fucking lame is that? One of saviors of Gotham City, teen hero, accomplished acrobat, straight A student, never been kissed. Jesus christ my life is a joke!"

At that Wally sat up, his eyes widening at Dick's words. "Wait seriously? I thought that girl in your english class was kind of sweet on you and kissed you!"

"Nope. She said she wanted to kiss me. I ran away like an idiot." Dick began laughing. 

That's when it hit Wally. It was an absurd idea, but he thought, well, Dick's whole fear was stemming from the unknown. And Wally knew that all too well. Roy had kissed him when he was just 12, and while it scared the hell out of him, the fear of ever kissing someone was no longer existent, his first concentual kiss to follow that being nothing short of a dream. He even remembered when the girl had lingered, smiling as she let out a soft "wow". And sure, Wally still didn't know what he had been doing that whole time, the fact that he understood what kissing felt like was enough to give him the confidence to give the edge he needed to not completely screw it all up. It was something he found himself thanking Roy for later in life, their little inside joke so to speak. 

So Wally, now sitting up completely, removed the pillow quickly and leaned in, tilting his head to the side as he brushed his lips against Dick's. The younger boy froze at the touch and Wally started laughing hysterically against Dick's mouth. "Relax, trust me. You'll thank me for this later."

"You're out of your mind."

"Just shut up and close your eyes." Wally leaned in again, holding in more laughter as Dick froze yet again at the second attempt. He didn't let up this time, nipping softly at Dick's bottom lip as he gave him another chaste kiss. He felt Dick relax for a second and tried yet again, this time, nuzzling his lips complately against his friend's, holding the position as he pushed forward, the weight of his body meeting Dick's as he felt Dick lean in too.

It was supposed to be just a kiss. Just a quick simple peck. But Wally somehow found enjoyment in it and justified his actions by concluding that if Roy's hysterically inexperienced kiss was enough to give him the courage to win over his first girlfriend, surely going a little further could truly help Dick even more than Roy had helped him. 

When Wally's hand reached up towards Dick's face, Dick resisted the urge to sigh, letting the speedster nip and pull gently at his lips with every kiss he planted, returning the favor, gaining more and more certainty of what he was doing with each passing second. He balled up his fist on the couch, trying to not make it weird when Wally's fingers reached back and tangled in Dick's hair, tugging softly to bring him even closer. No, Dick did his best to keep his composure. That is, until he felt Wally's tongue brush against his upper lip, nudging gently and causing Dick to let out this moan that he didn't know he wwas capable of making, easily granting the red head access.

His chest was pounding, this poisonous heat spreading in his stomach and rising all the way to his throat as Wally's tongue massaged his own. Dick lost himself for a moment, savoring the contact. It wasn't like he liked men. No, Dick had already considered that option a couple years back. But Wally was just so close to him, and he smelled like sugar, and this kiss felt too good and perhaps, Dick considered, maybe Wally was his exception. He fel Wally's fingers tug on his hair again, harshly this time, and Dick cried out a bit, his hips involentarily lifting into the air a little as he felt himself grow hard with excitement. 

Dick's reactions drove Wally nuts. He had heard from Barry that this was a speedster issue, that because of their metabolism and heightened hormones, it could very well be that Wally would deal with issues of unknown attraction. "It's weird, you'll find yourself considering things... considering people you've never really considered before." Wally assumed that Barry meant that his standards wouldn't be so high, that he'd consider anyone who loved him attractive and find beauty in that. Wally also assumed that meant strictly in women, since thats what he was in to. At least, so he thought. But now, as he kissed Dick and pushed him back on the couch, Wally realised that Barry was talking about literally  _anyone._ And since Dick was Wally's closest friend... it all made sense now and Wally didn't know if he wanted to curse himself for being a speedster or thank his lucky stars because when his lips dipped lower and found a spot on Dick's neck and Dick ground his hips upward, Wally felt what he had done and  _oh my fucking god, yes._ Wally was reluctant to admit it, but it had been a while since he had any physical contact. His last escapade had been over six months ago, and Wally found that he was the kind of guy who  _needed_ to be loved like this. 

Dick had lost all sense of humility, no longer afraid or ashamed of what was happening as he felt Wally rut against his hips, his cheeks growing hot when he realized they were both unbearable hard and desperate. Wally continued to kiss and nip at Dick's neck, sliping even lower when he decided he was curious to see what would happen if-

"Uhnnn..." Dick let out when he felt Wally's teeth bite him just above the collarbone, pulling hard enough on the skin to easily leave a bruise before his dipped his tongue into the hollow of Dick's throat. It was getting to be too much, and Wally realized hat if he continued this, that he wouldn't stop. And while at first, the idea of sleeping with his best friend was ludicrus, he grew to like the idea more and more. He already loved him, told him everything, hid nothing from him, would die for him even. So what was so wrong with adding anything physical to their relationship? For one, he didn't even know if Dick felt the same way, and Wally found himself stopping abruptly at that thought; he told Dick to close his eyes and Wally soon ultimated that Dick might be thinking of someone else.

Wally sat up, realizing what he had done (and secretly loving it); Dick lay below him, eyes hazy, his lips swollen, his neck bruised, his sweatpants doing nothing to hide the effect Wally had on him. Dick propped himself up on his elbows, his eyebrows began to furrow as he bit his lipe. "What's wrong?"

What the hell was Dick thinking?! He wanted Wally to continue? It started out with a simple 'best-friend-teaching-best-friend-how-to-kiss' session and turned chaotically carnal within seconds. And while Dick had started to imagine his dreamgirl kissing him like this on the rooftops of Gotham, he couldn't deny, even within the confines of his mind, that it was Wally West, not Barbera Gordon, who had done this to him. 

"I just... I..." Dick knew where Wally was coming from. "I wanted to be sure that this... what just happened... that it was all okay, that you-" Dick shut him up quickly by launching forward and crushing his lips back onto the redheaded boy now pressed against him again. Just like he  _liked_ it. Dick stopped for a second, waiting for Wally's response, thrilled when Wally's lips curved into a wicked grin. "Aw, fuck it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemony lemon oh my

Dick was unsure of where this came from, unsure of just how he felt so damned  _confident_ like this as he slipped his hand over the flat of Wally's stomach, reaching foward toward's chest as he ground his hips down into Wally's boxer clad waist, enjoying the way the thin fabric between them felt, leaving very little to the imagination. Wally arched his back up, his hands reaching and grabbing Dick's thighs furiously, his fingers bruising the flesh as he bit his lip. "Fuck..." Wally groaned out. Dick smiled, bending over and kissing him again. "God, this feels so..."

"Mmhm..." Dick agreed, continuing to take the control that Wally offered him. He claimed it was for learning purposes and to be honest, Dick had no opposition to that. 

Minutes had passed and all Dick had done, to Wally's trepidation, was make things even more uncomfortable in the best way  _possible._ "Dick, I need to..." Wally didn't know what he needed to do. He didn't want to come already and yet, that was all he could think about. But when Dick sat back up, his hair officially tangled and sticking up in every single direction, Wally knew that he wanted control back. "Sorry, kid." Wally said before hooking his leg up and flipping both of them off the couch accidentally, Dick groaning when his head hit the floor, Wally landing on top. Taking advantage of an otherwise distracted Robin, Kid Flash reached and grabbed Dick's arms, pinning them above his head as he found just what he was looking for with his other hand. Leaning in slowly to Dick's face, he purred "you'll thank me later...". He let his hand fall down between Dick's legs, palming Dick's barely clothed errection through the cotton and smiling when Dick stopped struggling and rolled his eyes back. "See?"

"Shut up, Kid Mouth." Dick snapped before he grabbed Wally's lips with his own, kissing to the rythm that Wally's hand had found down south, rocking upward to get even more friction. Wally stopped though, his lips twisting back into that arrogant grin before he scooted further down Dick's body, dragging the boy's boxers with him. 

"Make me." He said, grabbing the newly exposed hard on, quickly licking up the underside and swirling around the tip before Dick had a chance to protest. All he could her from Dick was strained cursed words mixed with whines and whimpers. Wally didn't quite know was he was doing, but he found, from his own experiences, that if he just did what he knew he liked, he'd be more than fine in pleasuring the boy beneath him. 

Dick watched worldessly as Wally took him in his mouth completely, his lips wrapped around his base and  _did he even have a gag reflex?_ God, Dick couldn't even stand to watch it, couldn't handle the sight of his best friend going down on him like this. And when Wally began to suck gently, Dick threw his head back far enough to lift his shoulders off the floor. 

Wally didn't think about what this would do to him. Didn't think that maybe he'd really enjoy this, that he'd enjoy the way Dick tasted, the way the heat of his precum spilled onto his tongue as he pushed up and then down again. But he did love it, and he found that all he wanted was to see Dick come undone right then and there. And sure, Dick might be a little upset that Wally had cheated, but when he vibrated his tongue (something he always wanted to do just to see what would happen, but he couldn't afford the cost of his identity being compromised), he heard Dick actually screamed as he came hard into Wally's throat. 

When Dick could finally see again, the white heat of his sudden orgasm fading, he saw Wally smiling like an idiot, his eyelids too heavy to hold up all the way, his cheeks red, his lips swollen and  _was that me dripping down his chin?_ Dick couldn't quite explain why, but he loved the way he made Wally look just so filthy and Dick suddenly wanted to try and see what Wally tasted like. Lifting forward, he pushed Wally back with little to no effect, Wally stopping him. "Where do y." Dick said, not even thinking.

Wally h

ou think you're going?"

"It's my turn

ad to admire his younger friend's ambition. But he shook his head no, declaring that this was all about Dick and not himself. Dick pouted, but Wally held his stance as much as he'd love to cave in and see what Dick would look like with his mouth full. Instead, he kissed Dick quickly yet passionately before running away for a split second, coming back with a small bottle that Dick dared not question where it came from. 

Wally's arms wrapped around Dick, lifting and turning him so that he sat facing Wally in his lap. Positioning himself so that Dick's legs wrapped around his waist, he pressed a singular finger at his entrance, trying to not laugh as Dick squeaked and jumped. "Relax..." Wally cooed, kissing him softly. With his body now relaxed, Wally was able to push inside slowly and Dick winced at the pain; well, not quite pain, but an odd sort of discomfort that he didn't know how to describe. It was this pressure, and it built up and "Jesus  _christ,_ Wally!" Dick let out, unsure of what just happened as a pang of pleasure shook through him, followed by more pressure when Wally added another finger.

Dick couldn't believe this was all happening. One moment, he had been admitting that he felt shy about kissing girls because he never had before, and the next, Wally's friendly offer turned...  _turned out so much better._ He found heat rising to his ears when he realized his best friend was preparing him, getting him ready for what was to come next, but he forgot all about that when that certainty of Wally's cock being inside him washed over his mind. 

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He wasn't in pain nor was he in absolute bliss. Wally watched Dick freeze with disbelief, his mouth wide open as he slowly dropped his head forward, his hair glued to his forehead as he landed on Wally's shoulder. Dick was panting. And after the moment passed, he felt the subtle wiggle of Dick's hips and Wally knew that it was his cue. 

Hands on each side of Dick's hipbones, thumbs pressing in to the tender flesh, he moved Dick back and forth, rocking him, licking his own lips as low groans sounded from Dick's still burried face. Wally then grew adventurous and lifted Dick up slightly only to let him fall back down, relishing the way Dick snapped his head up, nearly sobbing. Wally had hit that spot and he knew it by the way Dick began to mimic that last move, using every muscle in his thighs to lift himself. Wally watched in awe as Dick rode him, reaching down and helping him reach his climax further as he pumped in time as Dick rose and fell. 

"Oh god..." Wally sighed, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Watching this almost made him feel guilty.  _Almost_ he thought, twisting and turning his wrist as Dick gripped him tigher. Dick's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his mouth hung open, his neck completely exposed as Wally leaned forward and licked at the sweat that trickled down his throat, sucking at the bruise he had already left as he pumped Dick once more, smiling into his skin as Dick cried out, coming hard over Wally's fist. 

Dick didn't stop though, riding his orgasm out and Wally found himself loving the way Dick moved. Up and down, his head tilting to the side, his arms wrapped around Wally's neck, his cheeks flushed, his breathing labored as he-

"Wally..." Dick called out, begging and who was Wally to deny his friend what he clearly wanted? Seconds later, Wally spilled inside of Dick, letting out a long string of praises as he tried to slow his breathing. 

They sat there, panting hard, foreheads touching as Dick began to brush his lips lazily against Wally's. Wally giggled in Dick's face, shaking his head lightly as Dick hummed a questioning glance. "I swear, all I wanted to do was kiss you."

"Since when do things ever go as planned?" Dick chimed back, a smile on his lips too. He kissed Wally again. "You're all sweaty."

"You too." Wally licked Dick's cheek, enjoying the salty taste of his skin. 

"Thanks for the lesson. I'm pretty sure Babs would love this."

"If I were you, I might not bring this up on the first date."  They kissed again, Dick still grinding into Wally, enjoying his warmth, his closeness, the way his affection for Dick radiated off him. Dick still believed that he wasn't exactly gay. But he felt something for Wally, and honestly? He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hmmm...?" Wally licked Dick's lips, nipping and tugging before heading towards his ear. "Anything."

"Next time?" Next time? There would be a next time? Wally couldn't wait. Movie night certainly wouldn't ever be the same again. "Can you bottom?"

Wally had no choice but to burst out laughing, doubling over as he shook his head.

"Whatever you say, Rob."


End file.
